


Catching a cold

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes consequences are not so bad.





	Catching a cold

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-01-17 06:12pm to 06:28pm

"I told you to stay inside." Erestor and Glorfindel were sitting against the headboard of their bed, blanket pulled up to their faces. "Now you must suffer the consequences, again." 

"The first time wasn't our fault." Glorfindel replied with a stuffed-up nose. "It was your sons at the Bruinen and we wanted you to be healthy to care for them. We just didn't know a full elf could catch a cold so quickly."

"A full elf can't catch a cold so quickly. But an elf taking a bath in icy water surely does." 

A sheepish smile appeared on Glorfindel's face but it was Erestor who answered. "It wasn't our choice to have that bath either. We simply happened to be in the way of that creature." 

Elrond looked grim. "Be that as it may, yesterday was your choice to venture outside. I don't even wish to know why, I just wish you had not." 

"We had a lot of fun outside." Glorfindel stated cheekily, earning himself a kick from his husband before Erestor was overcome by a series of coughs, that left him breathless and puffy eyed. 

Elrond frowned, handing his chief advisor a glass of water before once more checking both his patients temperatures. "You will stay in bed and rest. And when I say rest, I mean rest. Nothing that will hinder your recovery, am I understood?" After two identical nods he made his way to the door, murmuring something about them being too old for the childish things they came up with but his patients just smiled: It had been worth it.


End file.
